kirigakurefandomcom-20200215-history
Chakra
Chakra What Is Chakra? '''Chakra''' is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind. Once molded, (Normally by hand seals) it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. Once a Method has molded, The chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions. Does Everyone Have Chakra? Yes, Everyone has Chakra it has become a form of life energy that all living individuals produce to some degree, known as "Normal Chakra." Normal Chakra is Contained in the "chakra coils" that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the "chakra circulatory system" (similar to the cardiovascular system). Certain groups, such as ninja, have learned to generate more chakra and release it outside their bodies through their "chakra points" (tenetsu) Tenketsu Tenketsu is point of pressure from which chakra can be released. There are 361 tenketsu in the body, each one on the Chakra Pathway System. Though ninja use chakra regularly, very few ninja possess any great control over their tenketsu. Even of jonin, the vast majority are only capable of releasing a small amount of chakra through their hands or feet to increase the power of punches, jumps, or kicks. = What is Chakra Pathway System? = Chakra Pathway system is the term for the channels within the body that transfer and channel chakra. Simply put they serve the same function for chakra as blood vessels do for blood. By attacking certain points in the pathway system which is extremly hard to do, chakra can be blocked for a certain amount of time. The Hyuga clan Is Exceptional at blocking points. The 8 Gates The Eight Gates are eight specific points along the chakra circulatory system that limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body, which enables the body from expiring too soon. Ninja devised the Eight Gates Released Formation, to surpass their own physical limits at the cost of various levels of damage to their own bodies. Each additional gate grants the user new levels of strength with additional injuries; by opening all eight gates the user will become invincible in battle, but their body will be so damaged in the process that they will Normally die afterwards. What are the eight gates, and where are they located, and what are they for? *# Gate of Opening, Located in the brain, the gate removes the brain's restraints on the muscles to use 100% of their strength. *# Gate of Healing "Gate of Rest" Located in the brain, it forcibly increases one's physical strength and temporarily empowers the body. *# Gate of Life Located on the spinal cord, its release causes the skin to turn red from increased blood flow. *# Gate of Pain Located on the spinal cord, its release increases the user's speed and power at the cost of potential tearing in muscle tissue. *# Gate of Limit "Gate of Closing" Located in the abdomen, its release further increases the user's speed and power. *# Gate of View "Gate of Joy" Located in the stomach, its release further increases the user's speed and power to the point that bodies of water would converge around the user who to the enormous amounts of chakra being emitted. *# Gate of Wonder "Gate of Shock" Located below the stomach, its releases causes every pour of the user's body to emit a turquoise-colored sweat that instantly evaporates and gives the illusion of a chakra coating. Unfortunately, the side effects of opening the seventh gate are that the user's muscle fibers become fragile to the point that anything can rip them to shreds. *# The Gate of Death Located at the heart, its release uses up all of the body's energy while the sweat becomes a crimson color. With the heart pumping at maximum power and exceeds the power of every other gate, this gate makes the user the most powerful figure in a battle yet kills them shortly after. While normally an instant kill attack is associated , this move kills the user as well. Chakra Control '''Chakra Control''' is a term that refers to the control of one's chakra and aptitude at controlling it. In ''Naruto'', chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up. Thus, the key is not actually having chakra, but being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. Everyone has chakra, but only skilled ninja can correctly "mould" and "manipulate" it to its fullest extent. How does one "Mould" chakra? Moulding chakra involves the extraction of energies from both the body's cells and the mind's consciousness, then mixing them together within the individual. The amount of each energy will differ based on the type of technique the ninja wishes to execute. In other words, a ninja could create too much or too little chakra for a given technique, resulting in the chakra being used inefficiently.